A first field of science relevant to the invention is the detection and identification of biologic molecules and pathogens.
As taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,939, issued Aug. 5, 1997 to Hollis et al, a multiplicity of detection sites are formed on a suitable substrate and a sample substance containing molecular structures sought to be detected and identified is applied over the sites. Each test site contains probes designed to bond with a predetermined target molecular structure. The probes in each site differ in a predetermined known manner from the probes in the other sites so that different target molecules in the sample may bond with different probes. A signal is applied to the test sites and certain electrical, mechanical and/or optical properties of the sites are detected to determine which probes have bonded to an associated target molecular structure. The bonded molecules may then be removed from the respective sites and subjected to testing and analysis.
Numerous techniques have been employed for the detection and identification of DNA, RNA, and other biologic molecules and pathogens. These techniques include autoradiography, fluorescent microscopy, charge coupled devices, electronic and optical hybridization, electromagnetic devices, dynamic random access memory devices, mechanical resonators, and the like. Each technique has its advantages and disadvantages.
A second field of technology relevant to the invention is that relating to digital light processing display technology based on a microelectromechanical systems device known as the digital micromirror device.
A digital micromirror device is comprised of thousands, even hundreds of thousands, of individual mirrors, each usually sixteen microns square, and each fabricated on hinges on top of a static random access memory (SRAM). Each mirror is capable of receiving its own unique instructions and can receive a new instruction every 1/1000th of a second.
Each micromirror is a light switch that can reflect light in one of two directions depending upon the state of the underlying memory cell. With the memory cell in the (1) state, the respective mirror rotates to a +10.degree.. With the memory cell in the (0) state, the respective mirror rotates to a -10.degree.. Each mirror is capable of oscillating between these positions at rates of 1,000 cycles per second to produce pulses or bursts of reflected light.
The digital light processing system is utilized in television and similar technologies to convert digital video signals into a visible digital display by transmitting to the human eye rapid digital light pulses that the eye interprets as a color analog image. The digital micromirror device, which is available from Texas Instruments Incorporated, Dallas, Tex., is a high speed reflective digital light switch which when combined with image processing, memory, light source and optics forms a digital system capable of projecting large high contrast color images with excellent fidelity and consistency.
The technology of digital light processing has not been related to the science of detecting and identifying biological molecules and pathogens.